The present invention relates to an improved vibratory screen assembly for a vibratory screening machine and to an improved method of fabrication thereof.
In parent patent application Ser. No. 08/062,464, filed May 14, 1993, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,858, dated May 23, 1995, a vibratory screen assembly is disclosed having an undulating screen subassembly bonded to a perforated plate and frame. In copending patent application Ser. No. 08/443,377, filed May 17, 1995, a vibratory screen assembly is disclosed which is an improvement over the prior assembly in that the screen subassembly is bonded by a fused plastic grid which is bonded to a frame or plate. The vibratory screen assemblies of the present invention are improvements over the embodiments disclosed in the parent applications and patents.